The Muskeedorks
]] The Muskeedorks are the future generation of characters from the novel The Three Musketeers. No one understands why they are named as such. They can bring the whole school down in a night if they were allowed. (Note: they aren't allowed. Grimm has to bring this up multiple times.) The main members are the three four musketeers of the story, but honorary membership is given to the other characters in the story. There is no distinct leader of the group, just as there was none with the original Musketeers. There are also "friends of the group," individual relationships with each member considered. These are the people who hang out with the Muskeedorks but are not part of the story. Members 'The Muskeedorks' *'Athena de la Fere': The next Athos. *'Annalise d'Herblay': The next Aramis. *'Victoire d'Artagnan': The next d'Artagnan. *'Vivienne du Vallon': The next Porthos. 'Honorary Muskeedorks' *'Antonio Aragon': The next Queen Anne. *'Atlanta Villiers': The next George Villiers. *'Blair Planchet': The next Planchet. *'Cadou Bonacieux': The next Constance Bonacieux. *'Claude du Plessis': The next Cardinal Richelieu. *'Lulu de Bourbon': The next King Louis. *'Mordaunt de Winter': The next Milady de Winter *'Peggy de Tréville': The next Monsieur Tréville. *'Signe de Winter': The next Lord de Winter. *'Yvette Chatte': The next Kitty. Relationships This is the group's interactions with others. Individual relationships with each muskeedork considered. (open for requests) 'Friends' *[[Destiny Claus|'Destiny Claus']]: Anne's girlfriend. Everyone in the group loves Destiny and Anne together. *[[Brave Charming|'Brave Charming']]: A friend of the group with ace swordfighting skills and a preference for being around fighters/warriors/musketeers. You picked the right group of friends to chill with, Royalle. Setting - Fairis ((an older draft, will be cleaned up with suggestions from the whole group)) The Kingdom of Fairis, like many monarchical states in the Fairytale World, is a micronation and at one point was once part of a larger country. Originally, the historical royals mentioned in The Three Musketeers ruled over all of France, the story’s setting. However, upon the French Revolution, the fate of the monarchy and the story itself was in peril. Fortunately, loyalists to the royal family who also wanted the story to continue protected Fairis’ borders from becoming part of the new French Republic. Surviving members of the former French royal family were relocated to the new Kingdom of Fairis and crowned its rulers, and the story has continued to this generation. Fairis is the EAH-equivalent and fictionalized version of real-world Paris, France, where the events of the novel The Three Musketeers take place. It is ruled by current King Louis and Queen Anne, with their daughter Loucette as its princess and destined next ruler. It has traditionally served as more or less an absolute monarchy, but nobles and aristocracy hold an obscene amount of power over the peasants as well. Though a kingdom in its own right, Fairis acts more so as a city-state, primarily consisting of a very populous capital city, although rural areas do exist on the bare outskirts (presumably where the d’Artagnan family originally resided, serving as the equivalent of Gascony). An old kingdom (existing at least since the 1600s, when the events of the novel and first generation take place), Fairis has been going through its own technological revolution in recent generations, moving on from clockwork mechanisms and introducing more modern forms of power, with modern structures being built constantly, although still much of the city remains classical and Baroque. This includes the famed Bourbon Royal Palace (modelled after the existing Palace of Versailles, which formerly acted as the residence for the real French monarchy), but even still the palace has been renovated and updated with newer forms of technology. Geographically, Fairis is one of the smaller French kingdoms, but it still retains a bit of influence and ties to other surrounding kingdoms, as well as those in Ever After. It is also a popular kingdom for tourists, who will flock to see the architecture, palace, history, fashion scene, and landmark tower (parallel to the Eiffel Tower), and overall atmosphere. Trivia * The Muskeedorks won Ship of the Month for March 2018. The frontpage description reads as follows: ** The Squad of the Month, the Muskeedorks, march their way to victory! Sharper than their swords, with wits like knives, this is the group destined to follow out the grand tale in Alexander Dumas' The Three Musketeers! Three might be a crowd, but this squad of four with three on the side is an absolute riot. Category:School Groups Category:Ship of the Month